


Safe Word

by botgal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Healthy Kismesis, Power Play, Teasing, Xeno, safe words in use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botgal/pseuds/botgal
Summary: In the middle of a black romp, Kankri ends up having to use their safe word. Will they have a chance at it later?Odds say yes.





	Safe Word

**Author's Note:**

> a.k.a. I decide to write shitty porkri sort of porn at 1:30 a.m.

The air of the room was filled with a deep, heavy tension. Not even truly a calm before the storm. More as if the storm was upon them, and it was that tense moment before all hell broke loose in a flurry of unbridled tempest. Gently riddled with the low, rumbling thunder of Kankri growling low in his throat with his face pressed into the sheets, and Porrim contributing a touch of threatening lightning with the barely withheld flicker of her brilliant Rainbow Drinker glow.

“I don't know how you managed it, Porrim,” Kankri hissed through his teeth, “but you've managed to succeed in making yourself even more of an aggravating pest of yourself than usual. I suppose congratulations are in order for such an accomplishment. Really outdone yourse-” He inhaled sharply when he felt her hand slip in between his legs, teasingly rubbing along the slit of his nook. Porrim leaned in behind him and smiled, letting the barest edge of her fangs brush against the back of his neck.

“Even after all that, you still just don't know when to shut your mouth, do you?” Porrim purred. She bared her fangs the slightest bit, touching the points to his neck and scraping them down his skin. Relishing the shiver it sent through him. “Don't you worry, though. When I'm done with you, you'll be making some much sweeter sounds for me.”

“I'd like to see you try,” Kankri, growled.

And try, so she did. Because not two minutes after his low-intoned challenge at her, Kankri felt one of the fingers teasing at his slit finally slip slowly into the moist heat of his nook. He let out a low, drawn out moan at the sensation. Just barely muted by him digging his teeth into his own lip.

“Hm~ Just as hot and eager for it as always, eh?” She added another finger to the mix, curling them in on themselves just before he could get used to them. But still in a way that made him arch his back slightly and make more of those deliciously needy sounds. Every time he tried to open his mouth to talk, she just spread or curled her fingers again, and the words would be lost in the emergence of moans instead. She just loved the way she could make him lose his train of thought when usually his desire to blather on seemed to be what kept him going in life. Perhaps there was something to these black romps of theirs after all.

Kankri, for his part, was simultaneously trying not to show any weakness, and also failing miserably in doing so. He was grinding his hips into her fingers, even resorting to biting hard into the sheets in some meager attempt to restrain himself as he slowly drew closer to the edge.

“You look so much better like this, Kanny,” Porrim smiled into his skin as she kept working him with her fingers. “Without those silly hiked up pants of yours... And covered in such a lovely shade of red.” Were she not currently occupied with other matters, she'd be sorely tempted to give his firm, round ass a good sharp smack. If only to make him turn redder than even the genetic material that was dripping down his thighs was doing.

“At least...” He managed to gasp, after a tremendous amount of effort at it in trying to hold a decent thought together. “At least I'm not in that awful, ugly sweater you made for me.” He felt rightly proud of himself for that one, even under duress as he was. But the feeling quickly faded when Porrim suddenly pulled her fingers out of him, drawing an unhappy whine from his throat.

Instead, though, he yelped when she pulled him suddenly into her lap, trapping his arms against his body as she held him close. She nibbled at the sensitive, soft flesh of his neck, whilst stroking at his nook with her bulge. He could just _feel_ the slight bumps of the piercing she had near the end. Apparently her favorite one to wear when she decided to torment him.

“Look at you, Kanny. All big talk, but so little to back it up. You just like to pretend you don't like someone else having some control, but I think we both know how much you love this.” She left a trail of black lipstick stains along his neck as she kissed a trail on his skin, feeling him tense beneath her touch the more she spoke. “You just want me to throw you onto this bed and ravish you, if nothing else but to finally shut you up and teach you some manners.”

Holding on to him tight with one arm, she kept him in a hold when she freed a hand to bring it to his head. Gently circling the base of his horns with the tip of her finger. He'd stopped squirming at the touch of her bulge, and was still over it. She could almost feel his thighs trembling against hers in what she was sure was anticipation.

“Why don't I do just that, then, hm Kanny? Just have my way with you and see what you have to say after that?”

“I... I...” Kankri's voice shook, but in a way that made her hesitate before she tried to stroke his nook again with the litheness of her bulge. “I'd say I'm feeling... a little.... a little triggered.”

In what was almost a flash, Porrim immediately let go of him, and Kankri took the opportunity to move off of and away from her. Landing slightly shakily on the bed as he inhaled a deep breath he hadn't even realized he'd sorely needed. Porrim watched as he steadied himself, breathing slowly with closed eyes until his shaking slowly started to subside.

“... Shouldn't have gone that far, I guess,” she sighed. He hadn't gotten this bad in a while. “You shake yourself up too much, Kann-... Kankri. You were pushing too hard again, weren't you?” Kankri avoided looking at her when he finally opened his eyes.

“... I thought I could handle it this time. I was trying to not use the safe word, since we've gone without needing it for so long... I couldn't do it.”

“That's why we _have_ it, Kanny,” Porrim chided. Not so maternal as she was half concerned but half annoyed. She was concerned for him, for sure, but stuff like this just bulge-blocked the _both_ of them. “Say it earlier so you're not halfway to panicking when you finally get it out.”

“... Right. I'll keep that in mind for next time,” he sighed.

“So, I guess this means we're done for tonight, then?” Porrim asked, half expecting him to say yes and go about picking up his clothes.

“... Well, perhaps not,” he murmured softly. “If you wanted to keep going, I wouldn't mind it. If we just kept it limited to the physical aspect. And no more of that... 'sensitive dirty talk' of yours for the rest of this.”

“Hmph. Don't worry about that. I think I could handle that just fine~”

 


End file.
